


One slice and Come back to life

by kaokiimi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: After Danganronpa ended, Blood and Gore, Coma, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaokiimi/pseuds/kaokiimi
Summary: Kokichi was tired of dying then coming back to life, over and over again. He decides it's time to end it all.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	One slice and Come back to life

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make this a one shot but.... I want this tO BE A STORYYYY!!!!!!! follow me @kaokiimi on twitter!  
> Edit: This was inspired by the doujin "Act N" ! :) All credits to the original doujin creator for the storyplot but I just tweaked it a bit and am now making it about what happened afterwards! <3

**_"Game over! Think of a better way to win against me next time!"  
  
_**This was the second time that Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader, had died. This time he was killed by Himiko Yumeno. It was a simple yet painful death. How did he die? The one he had a lot of fun teasing and being acquaintances with, had stabbed him multiple times in the head with a kitchen knife. How could've he not seen her motive? How could he be so trustful towards her or the others as well? Were they also planning on killing him as well? Is that why NO ONE came running into his room when they had heard a scream... no not even a scream! A plead for help?!  
  
. . .  
  
"I'm such a fool... I shouldn't have trusted Himiko... It was clear that she was fed up with me and she was going to kill me next..!" Kokichi stood up angrily from a chair he had been sitting on ever since he woke up. It was like everything that had happened was a dream. But he clearly felt the antagonizing pain from the stabs and crashing onto the floor harshly. But, there was no blood. No wounds on his head. No pain from his forehead.   
  
"Wait.. How am I still alive-" Kokichi looked around and saw everyone's face. Confusion, worry and fear. His eyes scanned at each persons face and it landed on Himiko. She looked seriously confused and bored at the same time. Kaede got up and walked over to him, gently placing her hand down on his shoulder.  
  
"Um.. Kokichi? Are you alright? Also what do you mean by Himiko killing you if you're right here? Flesh and blood still intact?" Kaede managed to get the words she wanted to get out, a small worried smile on her lips. Kokichi inspected her for a second before laughing obnoxiously.   
  
"Silly Kaede! I was just messing with you! Nishishi! Did I get ya? Well, that took a lot out of me and i'm no longer hungry so i'll be taking my leave now! See ya!" Before Kaede could say anything, he turned away and quickly left the dining hall. _What the hell is going on? Why am I still alive? Why did she look confused and didn't even know what the fuck I was talking about?! I need answers.._  
  
Back in the dining hall, everyone was confused about the whole thing and just decided to forget about it. They returned to their usual conversations and meals. All but one person.. Shuichi Saihara was staring at his plate but he heard the whole thing, glancing over every now and then. Feeling like he was done with his breakfast, Shuichi thanked Kirumi for the meal and excused himself to find Kokichi.  
  
. . .  
  
"There's got to be something about this... I know i'm not losing my shit.... I felt the pain and everything so why am I still alive.....?" Kokichi chewed on his bottom lip as he came up with theories and speculations but nothing connected. Maybe he was thinking about this too hard but at the same time nothing made sense at all... _Alright so before the murder occurred... I remember that Angie was gonna host some type of drawing group session and we all agreed to meet up at 7 am so we could start and avoid messing up when the morning announcement occurred. At 9:59 p.m, I was getting a glass of water before I went to bed then I saw a shadow behind me. I turned around and got..._ Kokichi stopped for a second and shakily placed a hand on his head, eyes widdening with fear. He felt the pain all over again but his body was frozen with shock, heart rate accelerating. Blood pumping into his veins activating a fight or flight response. He saw something behind him. _NO! NOT AGAIN!_ He grabbed a nearby book and smacked the person with it as hard as he could.   
  
"NGH! OW!!!" A strange voiced squeaked in pain and they fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Kokichi opened one eye and thought that it would be Himiko but it was... "Shuichi! Oh my god, i'm so sorry- I um, hold on I have something to wipe the blood away but let's get you to the nurses office!" He placed a handkerchief on the injured boys nose. Embarrassed was not even the closest word he felt right now. Shaking the thought away, he held out a hand for him and guided him to the nurses office.   
  
"I'm so sorry Shuichi... I got spooked and thought it was a zombie behind me! Nishishi! That's a lie though but I really am sorry for hitting you like that... To think that I would break your nose with a book.. How exciting!" Shuichi laughed a bit but groaned in pain. Sure he wasn't expecting it but it was his fault for not calling out Kokichi's name.   
  
"Hey.. ow- I've been wondering about what you said back in the dining room." The patting stopped and Kokichi's aura had become.. a bit more intense. Shuichi nervously gulped and continued. "You said that Himiko killed you right? What do you.. mean by that" His frows arched down and his soul wavered for a second. He didn't know if this was even right to ask him in the first place but he had to confirm his suspicions.   
  
"..If I told you then you wouldn't believe me anyways." It was so quiet and hushed, anyone could've missed it if they weren't paying attention or listening well. Kokichi sighed and resumed patting up the rest of the blood from Shuichi's nose. "I believe you Kokichi.. Because, Himiko placed the blame on me during the class trial." What did he say..? He knows that he probably misheard something but did he really just hear "class trial" and "Himiko"? Slowly looking up with wide eyes, Kokichi met his serious gaze. "H-How... How do you know about-"   
  
"Because I was executed and everyone voted for me. They thought that I killed you when it was actually Himiko." He couldn't believe it. Stunned and confused, his stomach felt like someone had shoved their hand in his stomach and jumbled up his organs. His breakfast was rushing back up to his throat and his vision was getting blurry. Shuichi anticipated this and pulled out a bottled water. Snatching it out of his hand and desperately twisting the bottle cap before downing the water, panting as he used the counter for support. S-Someone believed him! Someone knew what the HELL he was talking about!   
  
"Shuichi... How do you know? PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DEATH! I-I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY IM ALIVE AND WHY NO-" "To be honest.. It seems like we've been given another chance? I don't really know all the details but this is the more realistic probability I can come up with... Is there something we missed in our previous life, something so strange that they're giving us a second chance?" Kokichi regained his composure and leaned back on the chair, a frown making its way on his lips.   
  
"Hey Shumai.. Do you think.. we're in a game?" Shuichi gave him a confused look before closing his eyes, his large hand covering his mouth and his gold orbs looking fixating on the floor. _That's... certainly a possibility but if WE'RE in a game then are we just not... real people? Are all of our lives fake?_   
  
They discussed this for hours until the nighttime announcement rang throughout the school, signaling that it was time for everyone to get back to their rooms. The fated night was suppose to happen but Kokichi was so caught up in trying to figure this whole thing out with Shuichi. Both boys exchanged goodbyes with a smile on their face before going into their respectful rooms. Kokichi looked at the clock and blinked. _It's 10:15... Way past when I was suppose to be killed by Himiko... Oh well I guess that means that in this life, I won't die at all!_ Kokichi was in for a surprise...  
  
**_Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding, Ding, Ding Dong!  
  
_**"Get up, ya bastards! It's morning so wake up and get your ass outta bed! Don't forget to get along! So long, bear well!"   
  
Kokichi's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He was still alive... What a lovely thing to awaken to! He should wake up Shuichi and get some breakfast then they could discuss about their plan to find out how to end the killing game. Also, find out what was so strange about their past life... Gazing at the ceiling, he jumped up and tied the scarf around his neck. Made sure that everything was good and headed out to Shuichi's dorm room. Opening the door, he felt a strange gaze and the air felt thick with tension mixed with.... fear? Anxiety? _  
  
Something's not right.. Why does the air feel so heavy? Did something hap- SHUICHI! _Kokichi darted down the stairs and quickly opened the door only to see.... A knife in Shuichi's throat. Blood was still dripping down his chin and down on his dark grey pants. His stomach intestines were spilling out and the room smelled like a rotting corpse. There were black rose petals in his hair, messy and another knife was stabbed into the floor with blood dripping staining the floor. Kokichi didn't even know he was screaming- He couldn't think- Why, why, WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO SHUICHI?!   
  
"NO.. NO, NO, NO!!! P-PLEASE SHUICHI! D-Don't... don't go.. please... I don't u-u-understand wh- HRUGH!-" Facing away and vomitting his contents. The smell was so... **disgusting**. It's such an unatural smell and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He hiccuped and sobbed harshly, shakily placing his hands on Shuichi's cheeks before giving him a gentle, bitter kiss. _Why did this have to happen to you when it should've been-_ Kokichi was pulled out from his thoughts when he saw something written on Shuichi's pale, cold arm.   
  
_**"That's** ** _not_ how you win a game! Try again next time! Game over, loser!"  
**_  
Blood running cold, familiar feeling of anger and frustration running through his body was enough to make him grab the knife from the floor and stab the wall repeatedly. Each stab came with a scream of anger mixed with sadness. _HE'S DEAD. HE'S DEADDEADEADEADEADEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEAD-_ A small creak shook him out of his trance and he slowly turned around, the crazed look on his face calming down.   
  
"K-K-Kokichi...? What's goi- KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsumugi shrieked loudly as she saw Shuichi's dead body. She looked up at him then back at the body, shaking her head repeatedly as she backed up from the room. She screamed for everyone's name and Kokichi knew that there was no escaping the cruel trial that was ahead of him. _**  
  
**_**"A body has been discovered! Please gather into Shuichi Saihara's room!"** The monitor went silent and a loud thud could be heard from upstairs. _Ah.. I see.... I was set up as the killer and now there's no escaping.. I can't even.. think of a lie or anything.. I'm in so much pain that I don't know if I could stand another second being alive....._ Kokichi looked over at the knife and tucked it into the waistband of his pants. It would be useful during the class trial....   
  
The investigation wasn't needed as everyone already knew who the culprit was.   
  
"Please Kokichi! Say that it isn't true!"   
  
"You didn't kill Shuichi..! I know you didn't!"  
  
"Why a-aren't you saying anything..?"  
  
"You really did kill him didn't you."  
  
**"YOU'RE DISGUSTING, KOKICHI OUMA! HOW COULD YOU KILL MY BROTHER... MY BEST FRIEND AND MOST OF ALL SOMEONE WE CARE FOR WHOLE-HEARTEDLY?! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED INSTEAD OF SHUICHI!"**

The words didn't even affect him. Not a single word came out of him, just pure silence... He pulled out the knife and sadly smiled, those beautiful purple orbs.. no longer had the prankster glint they once had. Everyone froze and the insults/threats came to a halt.   
  
"Goodbye." The knife made a clean cut on Kokichi's neck. The blood gushing out and spilling all over the podium, people close to, across from him. Kaede let out a loud shriek as well as the other girls. Then came along the boys as well, rushing out of their respectful podiums to aid Kokichi who had sadly, already passed away.   
  
. . .  
  
"A suicide huh? What a spectacular performance! You really are fucking crazy but what can I expect from myself?" An exact twin of Kokichi boasted as he wiped the blood away from his cheek. The other Kokichi was staring at the pool of blood, he was oh so tired of everything. He was tired of being killed by others, seeing Shuichi die and committing suicide multiple times.   
  
"How am I suppose to win the game if every time i'm close to breaking the cycle, SHUICHI DIES?! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! JUST MOVE ON FROM HIS DEATH?! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT IF I LOVE HIM SO MUCH?! I CAN'T... t-take it... please just.... kill me already......." The other Kokichi leaned over and a wicked grin appeared on his face. "You know the answer to that already. You're just afraid because you've never killed someone before. Get over it you shitty brat." Kokichi felt his body leave the chair and a harsh blow to the head. He had been kicked off from his chair.   
  
"In order to stop this damn cycle, you need to kill someone and save Shuichi Saihara! Otherwise, he's going to be killed until you finally fucking do it!" Kill... All he had to do was kill someone. Without a word, he got up and laughed like a crazed man. "Kill?! Is that it!? FINE! I'LL PLAY ALONG! I'LL MAKE MY MURDER A CONFUSING DEATH THAT NO ONE WILL EVER SOLV-"   
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Shuichi will solve the murder case and we'll be punished for our actions! This will be the last time we have to witness Shuichi Saihara dying and our pointless suicide!"  
  
"But firstly, we have to act like the bad guy right!"  
  
"That's right! Then we'll kill them off one by one! Everyone is gonna be desperate at some point!"  
  
"Who will be our lovely contestants?"  
  
"Maybe Miu, Gonta, Rantaro and Shuichi!"   
  
"Shuichi will have to gain more confidence in his skills and detective work in order to solve the mystery!"  
  
"Once our contestants are gone! We'll set up a murder and leaves clues for Shuichi Saihara to solve!"  
  
"Then we'll end this killing game and cycle, once and for all!!"   
  
. . .  
  
"So who's in this exisal, Shuichi! Is it me or Kaito?!" Shuichi gritted his teeth and painfully yelled out the answer with confidence.   
  
"It's you, Kaito Mamota! The ultimate astronaunt!" The exisal stopped moving and opened, smoke emitting from inside only to show... Kaito standing proudly with the biggest grin on his face. Shuichi was happy but a pang of sadness overcomed his happiness... _So... Kokichi is....dead.....? H-He sacrificed himself to- to end the cycle and the killing game....._ He already knew that Kaito wouldn't be around for much longer. He had killed Kokichi and his execution was coming up...  
  
. . .  
  
"I don't choose hope or despair! I'm ending this once and for all! Danganronpa is **OVER!!!!** "   
  
. . .  
  
"Ko... The game is over and everyone is awaiting your return! Everyone is calling you a hero and no one hates you after seeing your true intentions... So please wake up and let's do something fun together." The heart moniter beeped and Kokichi's warm breath was fogging up the oxygen mask. DICE members were surrounding his bed. Mitsuki, a girl with a small braid and long hair was brushing strands of hair away from his eyes and sadly staring at his peaceful face.   
  
"Please wake up soon.. we'll be visiting every day..." DICE decided it was time to go and everyone said their goodbyes, exiting the hospital room. The room was so quiet... except for the heart monitor and his soft breathing. Shuichi slid the door open and walked in, closing the door again behind him. He placed the flower vase on the nightstand and sat down on the chair.   
  
"I hope you're doing okay... I brought some more flowers for you... I-I hope..." His voice cracked and he gently placed his head down on Kokichi's still hand, softly sobbing.   
  
"Wake up Koki..." 

**Author's Note:**

> This shit painful to write..... :') expect a CH2 soon! maybe tomorrow or sunday? :D


End file.
